


Good Morning

by XxPorcelainKnightXx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom Suga, M/M, gay sports anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPorcelainKnightXx/pseuds/XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP I have no summary for this. And be honest- you don't care, it's M rated. They fuck. It's all you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucking 13 pages of nothing but smut I wrote half awake while really wanting some more DaiSuga fics, enjoy.

There was a familiar name being called, but he couldn’t place it. Daichi tried to force his eyes open, but they wouldn’t listen and instead kept closing. He was still so tired… Just a few more minutes. He heard the name being called, this time much closer to his ear and the tone seemed to set his skin on fire. He felt the bed tipping on either side of him, someone else’s body heat pressing up against the space between his spread legs. He groaned and took the pillow, placing it over his head. There was a chuckle and some part of his brain was setting off warning bells while another had them on mute.

There was a threat that couldn’t be heard through the pillow, but it was said in such a way that it didn’t particularly sound threatening. However, that was exactly why he should worry. “…Jeeze, Daichi.” Came the familiar coo as it tugged at the pillow once for good measure, his arm keeping it locked in place. There was a disappointed hum, but he stopped tugging on the pillow. He instead opted to press his crotch into the dip of Daichi’s ass, slowly sliding his own hips down between the crevasse.

Daichi fussed slightly, but most didn’t move. He was almost offended that he didn’t… But he knew how much of a heavy sleeper Daichi could be in the morning. It was why he was playing with him after all. He bent down, kissing the large expanse between his shoulder blades, following the bone trail that was his spine. He let his lips rest in a puckered position on his lower back, humming before he pulled away.

He had thought thoroughly about his options while Daichi slept. He watched his eyes move under their lids and had debated in which way he wanted to wake him most and in the end, decided he would act according to Daichi. He crawled back up to his ears, whispering in a tone so thick you could practically pull the words from his mouth due to a tangibility, “Dai~chi~ If you don’t wake up I’m gonna molest you in your sleep~” There was a grunt and a hand that felt for him, but Suga avoided him, a smirk on his face. Daichi eventually stopped feeling for him and let his arm drop.

Suga snickered. He was drooling again like a child- how cute. He licked his chin and pressed their foreheads together, watching him sleep for a moment longer. He then pulled away and slowly peeled the covers off of the lower half of his broad form, eyes drinking in the sight that was the bare backside of Sawamura Daichi. He let his cheek rest in his hand while he sighed like a love stuck woman. How beautiful… And he was going to wreck him again.

If there was one questionable trait about Suga, it was that he was immune to Daichi’s terrifying tendencies. It had no effect on him and the majority of his teammates simply assumed it was because he had known Daichi for years. That probably had something to do with it, but when it came down to it, Suga was more terrifying than Daichi. If you could scare the monster, in the long run whether or not you scared everyone else, you were the winner. Suga was the only one to terrify Daichi. After all, he was the only one who could do these kinds of things to him…

Suga put three of his fingers in his mouth all at once and proceeded to suck on them, making obscene noises as he did so, knowing Daichi could hear him but wasn’t awake enough to register them. He hummed and let out wet little pops on occasion whenever he opened his mouth. When he felt they were good and coated with his saliva, he used his other hand to spread Daichi’s cheeks open, letting a stream of drool pool from his mouth and glisten onto his hole. It was his own fault. He wanted to sleep like a kid, Suga would spit on him like a kid… And then fuck him like an adult.

He sat himself between Daichi’s widely spread legs, keeping his ass spread with his dry fingers from his other hand. He used his middle finger first, drawing wet circles just past the rim of his muscle, watching his saliva dip inside. He teased him, just barely pushing past the rim of his muscles, then pulling his finger away. He eventually intruded, pushing past the rim and not even bothering to see if it would wake Daichi. He felt his leg twitch, but he waited until Daichi fell completely back asleep again before moving. Sometimes having patience like Suga’s could be a terrifying thing.

He drooled all over him again, pulling his finger out and back in ever so slowly, drawing his saliva deeper into Daichi’s hole. He switched his middle finger for his index finger, variating to make sure both were thoroughly covered in his own spit, then pressed both s~l~o~w~l~y inside of Daichi. There was a heavy sigh from the sleeping spiker and it made Suga smirk so coyly it would put a cheshire cat to shame.

He felt around a familiar spot, feeling for a bundle of nerves and muscles that had been abused only a few hours before. He gently stroked at them like one would the underside of a cat’s jaw. He listened to Daichi’s breath become more ragged in his sleep, yet he wasn’t starting to rouse just yet. A little more and he would- so Suga stopped. He switched his index finger out and put in his ring finger, doing has he had done before to Daichi with his index and middle finger… But now adding a third. He felt him groan in detest, adjusting himself in an attempt to get away from Suga’s fingers.

Suga simply let out a slight laugh and rubbed at his prostate in small circles. When Daichi’s body kept telling him he couldn’t escape, it woke him more so that he could find the problem and put an end to it. He looked over his shoulder, one eye half-lidded and the other not even open. “…Koushi…?” He grumbled, his tongue thick in his mouth.  “What are you doing…?” Suga didn’t reply and acted although Daichi were still sleeping, pressing circles into him.

Daichi registered the feeling and tensed, letting Suga smirk at the ring of muscle that had clamped around his fingers. He leaned down, mouth open and tongue sticking out just before he made contact for Daichi to see, his head still hazy, but it should have been able to register that much. He swapped his fingers for his tongue, invading Daichi’s ring of muscle with one of his own. Daichi groaned, burying his face into the sheets due to the pillows having moved out from under his head of his own accord earlier. “K-Koushi…” He grumbled, shooting him a look that was almost pitiful.

Suga removed his tongue, inserting his fingers back inside of him. “I warned you. It’s not my fault you didn’t want to listen.” He cooed, fingers tugging at Daichi’s insides. “W-Warned me about what?” He asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Of course he wouldn’t remember, he hadn’t truly been awake at the time. Suga spread Daichi’s hole open, letting the saliva drip off of his tongue and into him. He watched Daichi’s hole clench around his fingers in embarrassment, but it couldn’t close.

“…I love when you tense like that.” He cooed, watching him do it again while he kept him spread. He was sure it felt odd and airy- but for good measure, he blew lightly into him. Daichi’s muscles flinched terribly and Suga loved it. He really honestly had thought about one day just buying a thick glass dildo and using it on Daichi just to get a look at the beautiful shades of pink inside of him. He hadn’t told him this of course, but why should he? Surprises were best fitted for someone like Daichi. After all, he was already responding so well to this one.

Suga slid his tongue between his fingers, licking inside of Daichi again, the taste of his own dried cum from earlier meeting him again. He heard Daichi’s air hitch in his throat. He took his unoccupied hand and ran it around Daichi’s front, trailing from his stomach down towards his inner thighs. He teased him and trailed along the creases of his hips, rounded almost back to his ass and around his balls but never really touching him. He finally pulled away, his tongue making a thin, translucent, and lewd connection between him and Daichi. “Good morning.” He said in his usual tone, a smile eased onto his features.

Daichi didn’t know how to respond, so he found himself giving his own usual reply. “G-Good morning…” Suga had already had him riled up and he hadn’t even been fully awake yet. Suga crawled up next to Daichi and stretched, his spine curving inwards as he clasped his hands above his head. He kept the smile on his face and directed it towards Daichi. “How did you sleep?” He asked casually, as if he hadn’t just gotten him hard again. “…It _was_ alright.”

“So this isn’t?” Suga asked, actually addressing his sexual harassment of Daichi. He grunted and looked away. “…Well then ask me to finish.” Daichi paused for a moment before even looking at him. He was silent however. “…Are you mad at me?” He asked, pouting. “It was your own fault, you know.” Daichi wrapped his arm around Suga’s head and pulled him close, mashing their mouths together. He licked at the inside of his mouth, the thought occurring to him that he had simultaneously and yet indirectly licked Suga’s cock and his own ass. He pulled away, wiping his chin while Suga chuckled.

“You look so cute when you’re sleeping, I just can’t help myself.” He showered Daichi’s face in kisses. “Nnnn… Daichi~?” He cooed, nipping at his ear. “…What?” He grunted, still attempting to be mad at Suga in spite of the growing pain in his crotch. Suga rubbed his nose against his ear, taking his time before replying… And his reply had Daichi’s breath hitching in his throat and his cock swelling.

Suga pulled away and was giving him his usual smile. The smile he gave him in the hallways when they passed on another. The smile he gave him when he asked if his lunch was good. That kind of usual smile. Yet this one held more weight. If he were to adjust even a single feature even to the slightest of degrees, it would become sinister and taunting. “…Y-Yes please.” Daichi stuttered simply and Suga was quickly pushing at his shoulder to turn him over.

He straddled his hips, his own cock flush against his stomach. “Dai~chi~” He cooed as he leaned down to his ear, their cocks only centimeters away from touching. Daichi furrowed his brow, disliking when Suga teased him like this, but never vocalized it due to the argument always being “but you’re hard, Dai-chan~” or something along those lines. “Did you dream about me?” He asked, his finger running circles around the head of Daichi’s cock, his finger brushing the slit of his urethra on occasion.

Daichi knew the answer. The answers to these kids of questions were the ones that would please Suga the most- sometimes that didn’t mean an affirmative. Sometimes it was tricky… Right now, these were easy questions. “Of course- I got to smell your shampoo while I slept. How could I not?” Suga smiled and him, resting his chin in his hand. “I’m glad. I drempt of you- it was wonderful enough to wake me up… And make me want to play with you some more.” The smile didn’t leave his face while he pressed his nail ever so slightly into Daichi’s urethra.

He hissed a bit and arched ever so slightly. Suga hummed and leaned down to his cock, licking specifically the head once and then blowing on it. It gave for an odd cooling sensation while he felt like the rest of his skin was on fire. When he had stopped, the heat resumed enveloping him. Suga licked up the base of his cock, then following back down with a cool blow of air. He gently sucked on his left ball, humming and sending a vibration though his body.

Daichi was silent aside from sharp intakes of breath- he knew better than to piss Suga off by speaking out of turn- it would only make him tease him further. He gently nipped at the skin, tugging just enough with his teeth to pull it ever so slightly off of its usual form. He stopped, pulling away and looking at the space between his splayed legs; his cock, his balls, his ass, it’s hole… He pressed his cheek to Daichi’s cock and hummed, a smile easing its way onto his face.

Daichi could honestly say he was a lucky guy. He’d had seen Suga in some pretty compromising positions that he sometimes even doubted if they happened. However, it was moments like this when a memory of one would come rushing back to him and he swore Suga did it on purpose. Daichi had come on his face before- because Suga wanted him to. He warned him and said he was going to so he would move, but Suga simply said it was alright.

“ _Go ahead Daichi- I don’t mind if it’s you._ ” And he did and he was covered and licking his lips like he had just been graced with something otherworldly. He had it in his hair and some of it was dripping down his nose, some of it was dripping onto the curve of his mouth, some of it had gotten onto an eyelid that he had to keep closed, and the best was probably the amount that had landed directly on his open and waiting mouth.

Suga felt Daichi’s cock twitch in his hands. “I didn’t even do anything yet Daichi and yet you’re so excited… What are you thinking about?” This was one of the tricky questions. If he was vague, Suga would punish him, however he couldn’t just outright say he was thinking about that… “I…” Suga gave him plenty of time to pick his words carefully. The best option… Was to lie. “I was thinking about when you had said earlier and got a bit excited.” Suga hummed in reply, knowing damn well he had lied, but was going to let it slide.

He kissed the head of Daichi’s cock like he would his mouth; passionately and kind with a slight, absent minded-sounding hum and it drove Daichi nuts. He pulled away, a slight amount of Daichi’s precum on his lips. He spoke as if it wasn’t there and it made Daichi’s dick twitch again. “I’m so glad I’m what you think about when you first wake up.” He cooed, the strands of precum between his lips refusing to break. He decided to lick his lips to alleviate some of the tension Daichi surely felt from all of that teasing.

He nodded furiously, Suga chuckled at him. “Daichi you’re so cute.” He cooed, then kissed the head of his cock again. “…I should probably stop, huh? You probably want this to kiss it instead.” He said, pulling away and grabbing at his own cock. Daichi sucked in a deep gasp of air. “Or I wonder… Does this part of you want to French me?” He cooed, his finger running a circle around Daichi’s asshole.

“Eat me even?” He mused out loud. It was getting harder for Daichi to breathe and in turn disallowing his brain to work properly due to lack thereof. He just nodded, not knowing if that was the appropriate answer. “…Daaaichiiii!” Suga wined. “You have no sense of class! You can’t just go Frenching someone without kissing them first and you can’t kiss them first without telling them you love them! You’re terrible!” He lectured.

Daichi’s lips pressed into a hardline. Oh boy… He was going to get teased again. He couldn’t just cover this up by saying “I love you” now… Suga wouldn’t allow that. He had messed up. “Apologize!” Suga demanded, straddling his stomach. “How do you want me to-“  
“You’re not an animal, you can think for yourself. Now, apologize.” He demanded, his brows furrowed a bit, but he wasn’t serious really. He technically was, but that was only if Daichi made a wrong move.  For now, he was still playing.

Daichi glanced around the room trying to think. He apparently took too long for Suga’s liking because he started gently grinding on his abs. “Dai~chi…!” He wined again, hips still working. He thought about offering himself completely to Suga- but he’d probably object and say that wasn’t going to please him, just Daichi. It was partially a lie, but he knew Suga well enough to know he’d probably reply like that. After thinking about it for another brief moment, he realized he needed to allow Suga to do something punishment worthy or he’d keep teasing him.

…He really didn’t want to. Daichi sat up, Suga slipping down into his awaiting hands. “Can I get up?” Suga considered it, then got off of him and waited. Daichi went under his bed, pulling out a small box. He placed it on the bed and decided this was probably the worst thing he had ever done in his life. He hadn’t told Suga he bought all of these for him. But he decided he may as well since he was stuck. Suga opened the box and instantly beamed.

“Daichi!” He cooed, jumping him and showering him in kisses. “Can I? Can I?!” He asked, eagerly, completely elated at the contents of the box. Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. “…Will you forgive me?” He asked, still playing along with his earlier game. “Daichi with this I won’t be mad at you for _weeks_!”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Suga was practically drooling, his eyes not removing themselves from Daichi’s ass. He had decided on a simple punishment- an egg. Daichi had bought him an entire box of toys and Suga intended to use everyone one of them. Still no glass dildo though… He pressed the vibrator around the rim of his hole, the vibrations being ever so slight but just enough to tease him.  
“…Hey, Daichi? Do you ever think you’d be able to do what they do in some of those porn manga for me? You know… Like keep this in you and play a practice round while I play with the switch?” He asked, still running it around his hole in a teasing manner.

There was no way in hell he’d be able to manage that. Suga knew that. “It’s not that big- see?” He gently pressed the egg just past the rim of Daichi’s ass. Suga inhaled sharply, his knees pressing together. “The blue one really was the best choice- it brings out the wonderful pink here, Daichi~!” He cooed, a monstrous hunger on his face while he played with him.

Daichi had bought three; a blue, a pink, and a yellow egg. He knew how Suga was- he wouldn’t be happy with just one. After all, he had put the box away but kept all three out. Daichi had a vague idea about what he was going to do, but he didn’t want to fully address it just yet… “Daichi… You’re quiet. Are you getting excited?” He asked, gently pulling the egg barely in and out of him. Daichi nodded. Some part of him was while the other asked when he had become like this? When had he become so perverted for Suga’s sake?

Suga turned the vibration up just a little- but it felt like so much to Daichi. His back arched and he inhaled sharply. “Does it feel good? …Better than me?”  
“Of course not…!” The reply was almost instant. Suga was glad and smirked, rewarding him by pressing it further inside of him. Daichi grunted and Suga watched his hole clench. He loved watching Daichi… So much. “…You know Daichi, you probably have the best ass muscles on the entire team. I wonder if that’s even worth bragging about?” He joked, pulling the egg out a bit before pressing it all the way in, the only thing visible from it being the blue cord connecting to it. Daichi twitched and convulsed a bit.

Suga snickered to himself and based on his expression, Daichi could quickly assume it wasn’t good. “…Daichi… Do you want another one?” He asked, licking the yellow egg. Daichi was trying to keep still… But it wasn’t going to well. He kept twitching and his dick was doing the talking for him. “…Yes~?” He cooed, putting his index finger on the precum that was dribbling out of his dick. Suga popped the egg into his mouth, coating it in his saliva and sucking it in a way that would intentionally look like what he did whenever he sucked Daichi off.

He spitting it out, teasing Daichi’s hole again with a new colored egg. He turned the vibration on just a bit, Daichi instantly fussing. “…Don’t be such a baby.” He said coldly, pressing it completely into him. It was different… The vibration. The blue egg had been pushed farther in with a stronger vibration while the one closest to his entrance was faint, yet could still clearly be felt.

“One more for my greedy boyfriend~?” He cooed. “I mean after all… You know how I am. If you really didn’t want me to use all of them at once, you wouldn’t have bought them.” He teased, then took the pink one and popped it into his mouth, sucking and drooling all over it like he had with the yellow one. He turned the vibration on and instantly started gushing before it had even been pressed inside of him.

“Ah~! Daichi~! It looks so pretty~! It’s a different color than you are, but it’s like a pretty little pink color palette~! Ah, Daichi~! It’s beautiful!” He cooed, a wide smile honestly plastered to his features- that was the scary part. Suga was really in love with the egg- meaning Daichi would get teased with it more. “Dahai~chiii~” He cooed in a breathy manner, his face flushing a bit. He gently pressed the egg near his entrance and was flushing harder as if he was thinking something perverted- which he more than less likely was.

He licked his lips, turning the vibration on the pink egg up, watching Daichi try to stay still while the fiendish smirk on his face grew. “…It’s so beautiful Daichi- this part of you.” He licked his lips again, taking his time as he did so. He twisted the little pink vibrator inside of him, practically gushing when Daichi fussed and clenched around it. He pushed it all of the way in and quickly leaned down towards him, pressing his lips to his hole.

He gently started sucking on him and stuck his tongue inside, all three eggs on different vibration settings. He used his tongue to work at taking the pink egg out, it being difficult because it kept moving and he refused to wrap his tongue around any of the cords. He sucked on him and licked at him, even cheating a little bit and widening Daichi’s hole by pressing his thumbs on either side and pulling him apart a bit, but without pressing inside of him; He was having too much fun.

Daichi’s toes kept curling and his heels kept pressing into the bed and he was trying really hard not to grab roughly at Suga’s hair. Suga started to sigh and groan in annoyance. “K-Koushi…” He groaned. Suga ignored him and kept trying to remove the egg with his tongue, just managing pushing it further inside of him. Was he doing it on purpose? Or was he honestly trying to get them out?

This kept on for a while until he honestly quit and pressed a finger inside. Daichi felt like the eggs were in his stomach… Suga pushed a finger in, having trouble with just one considering it was slicking, so he pressed two… Three… “…Hey, Daichi?” He asked, pulling out his fingers and licking them. “Do you feel like laying some eggs for me?” He joked, a cocky smirk on his face. “…Like a bird?” Suga nodded and Daichi couldn’t tell if he was serious or not.

“…Or do you not want to? Because if you really want I can…” He pressed the tip of his cock against Daichi’s ass, teasing him. “I will if you want me to.” He practically pleaded in his ear, almost sounding like he was pouting or really wanting him to say yes. “…Do you want to?” He asked with a sigh and Suga instantly nodded. “Can I?” His eyes were basically sparkling. He pretty much did what he wanted to anyways…

Daichi sighed and pulled him onto his chest, showering his face in kisses that caused Suga to chuckle. “Yay~! Thank you very much, Dai~chi~!” He spoke in his ear, an underlying tone that could easily be troublesome being heard to Daichi’s ears. “If it hurts tell me- I’ll stop.” Suga may have been one to bully him in the bedroom sometimes or tease him, but if it ever hurt or made Daichi uncomfortable, he would always stop without a moment of hesitation. The second Daichi tensed wrong or his eyes got too wide or if he even out right told him to stop, Suga instantly did as he was asked and got off of him.

It had only actually happened once, but it showed just how much he was willing to do for Daichi. He literally was probably just about to cum when Daichi had requested it of him, but within a matter of moments he had calmed himself down and removed himself from him, quickly showering him in kisses and asking him if he was alright. It shocked him. For the longest time, he honestly thought Suga would have just kept going when it came to something like that, but… He had been proven wrong and grateful he had been; It made him love Suga more.

 “Do we have anymore lube?” He asked, opening a nightstand drawer.  “If you used the rest of that bottle earlier, I don’t think so.” Suga pushed his lips to the side, debating. “…If you want I can cum first.” So it wouldn’t hurt. Suga typically refused unless there was a gallon of spit, at _least_ half a bottle of lube, or one _really_ good jizz job. He never wanted it to hurt. He teased him a lot, but he would always do it do he’d never hurt him. He _refused_ to do it any other way. Daichi swallowed hard. “…If you want to.”

“…We don’t even have to play with these now- we can just use them again later if you want.” He had stopped teasing him. Daichi always felt kind of bad when he wasn’t teasing him. Some part of himself felt like Suga wasn’t enjoying it unless Suga was. “It’s okay.” He pulled him close, showering Suga in kisses. “You probably don’t even need a lot since I didn’t shower and just passed out yesterday, so I should still be…”

Suga clapped his hands together and was practically glowing. That’s _right_! He quickly kissed all over Daichi to where ever his lips could reach, a wide smile on his face. “Daichi I _love_ you~!” He made “muwa” noises every time he kissed him, eventually stopping to nuzzle him. “So, Dai~chi~,” He purred, his fingers making small circles on his chest. “…Is there any way in particular you’d like me to show off for you?” He asked, his voice taunting.

Daichi sat up and instantly regretted it. The eggs were still on and his felt it from his groin all the way into his stomach. Suga gently pushed him back down, kissing his neck. “You can just tell me- I’ll compensate for you.” He spoke sweetly and gently, running his hands through Daichi’s short hair. “Well… You haven’t let me do anything for in a while so I thought…” He sounded like he was more or less speaking to himself, but it made Suga light up again. “Hands or mouth?”

“…Both.”

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu!! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Now, Suga wasn’t one to usually be submissive to Daichi in the bedroom. He didn’t mind it if he really wanted it, but he typically was the dominant one. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t like it- he just thought being inside of Daichi felt better than Daichi being inside of him. However, if he could be greedy and have both he wasn’t going to complain, so the feeling of his fingers inside of him felt wonderful.

He called his name, saliva trickling out of his mouth and down his chin a bit. Daichi wanted to wipe it away, but both of his hands and his mouth were occupied. One hand was fingering Suga, another grabbing at his balls and his mouth taking in the entirety of him. Suga hummed, looking at Daichi with hazy eyes. “Daichi your mouth feels so _good_ ~!” He moaned, motivating Daichi to suck at him more.

His favorite part was probably where Suga couldn’t shut up and kept complimenting him. He wasn’t vain- it was just the more Suga complimented him, the better he felt, and he liked making Suga feel good because he made the most erotic faces he had ever seen on him. “H-Hey… Daichi?” Suga asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Daichi looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

“Can… Can you do the thing?” He asked, and Daichi blinked, trying to remember what “the thing” Suga was talking about was… Then he remembered and scoffed a bit, but was going to do it for him regardless. He pressed the tip of Suga’s cock to the flesh of his cheek from inside his mouth, the head forming on the outside. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Suga inhaled sharply and got half-lidded. Daichi took the hand that he had been grabbing his balls with and started using it instead to twist the head of Suga’s cock that was pressing against his cheek.

Suga tipped his head back and moaned his name shamelessly. The flesh against Daichi’s cheek felt so soft, and his fingers always knew how he liked to be touched. Daichi bopped his head on him, making his dick meet with his cheek each time and grabbed at the head of it with his index finger and thumb, gently pinching or twisting it or stroking the head or the sides of it.

Suga shuddered, calling his name again. “D-Daichi… I love when you do that… It feels so good… Un…” He bit at his bottom lip before continuing his slew of compliments. “Daichi really is the best… Nobody would ever compare. Ah~ I lucked out getting you before anyone else… Daichi is perfect… Ah… Un… Daichi~” He purred and he could feel Suga’s cock twitch in his mouth. He could probably hold out a bit longer…  He kept it up and Suga’s hips started twitching and his fingers were in his hair, grabbing at him.

“…Hey, Daichi…? Do you think you’d be able to keep it in your mouth and then spit it out? I wanna cum in your mouth, it feels so wonderful. Please let me?” He begged looking close while his eyes looked distant. Daichi kept going, not bothering to stop as he decided he’d let him. “Un… Daichi really is the best… Daichi’s the perfect boyfriend. You’re so great…” Suga gasped, back arching and gaping like a fish without making much noise, his hips twitching as he came inside Daichi’s mouth. It was his favorite part when Suga started complimenting him because he just couldn’t _shut the fuck up-_ and then he’d cum and not utter a damn word. Daichi pulled away, slurping and cupping his hands in front of him.

“Da… Daichi…” Suga gasped, still reeling in his prior orgasm. He talked a lot of shit, but he tended to cum quicker than Daichi did. He didn’t mind it though- as much as Suga riled him up and messed with him, they tended to pretty much come within a decent time of one another. He spit Suga’s cum into his hands, it dripping from his tongue. What didn’t make it had either accidentally been swallowed or was still coating the inside of his mouth and throat, refusing to leave.

Suga watched, licking his lips as Daichi put his hands towards his rear, coating himself for Suga. Suga watched intently, not giving him a single moment of privacy. “…Daichi really is the sexiest person to ever grace my eyes.” He scoffed. “I better be the _only_ one.” Suga was quiet for a moment while Daichi pushed a finger inside, feeling the cords from the eggs still inside of him. “…I’ve looked at porn.” He reminded, eyes train on him.

“So you’re comparing me to porn stars now?” He asked, pulling his fingers away. Suga chuckled. “I never said that… But if you were, I’d watch all your pornos and get off _real_ good on them, Daichi~” He kissed his nose, a smirk on his lips. “…Asshole.” Suga chuckled and rubbed the tip of his cock against Daichi’s ass. “…You want to switch how your laying or anything before I put it in?” He asked. Daichi shook his head. “You had me on my stomach last night, let’s do it this way.”

Suga beamed. “Okay.” He like this best because he got to look at Daichi’s face and constantly feel up his torso, occasionally slinging his legs onto his shoulders. He enjoyed him on his stomach too since he was more prone to littering his body in hickies and got to watch Daichi’s ass eat him up, but some part of him always preferred having Daichi face him. He had probably only seen Daichi’s face when he came once or twice during actual sex since he was apt to burying his face in Suga’s neck, but he liked it when Daichi clung to him and called his name as he came, so that was probably why.

“I’m gonna put it in now… Okay?” Daichi nodded… And he felt something tug at him from the inside. The vibration was set to high and Daichi had to keep from making too much noise as they were pulled out. “…I decided I want Daichi all to myself.” Suga said, holding each egg by its cord. He placed them on the bed and covered his chest in kisses. “…Besides, I know you like it when I cum in you so hard you feel sick the next day.” He teased in his ear. “S-Shut up!”

“My cum baby sloshing around in your stomach~” Suga teased, poking his belly. He watched his face heat up and laughed at him. “Daichi likes it when I cum all on his prostate and keep grinding on him- drives you nuts, you should hear yourself~” He kept teasing. “I said shut up! Jeeze!” Daichi yanked him close, forcing their mouths together so Suga could for the love of god shut the fuck up.

Suga kept giggling into the kiss, completely happy with his feat of fully embarrassing Daichi. Daichi pulled away, glaring at him. “I said shut up- I’ll make you run extra laps during practice!” He warned. “Oh, it’ll so be worth it. Getting to hear you go “Koushi- ah~! KO~U~SHI~”!” He imitated, laughing to where he was almost hysterical about it. He was going to kill him… This was a different kind of teasing, but still teasing none the less. It was the kind of teasing where Daichi could retort without having to worry about being punished for it.

…Mostly. Sometimes if Suga insisted on another round, he brought up something Daichi said and punished him based on that. …Still… He didn’t mind it. “Are you gonna keep shit talking or are you actually going to have sex with me?” He hissed, narrowing his eyes. Suga stopped, eyes going wide as he blinked, then busted out into laughter. “Okay, okay…! I’m sorry.” He placed a kiss on Daichi’s forehead, lingering for a moment. “…I’m gonna put it in now- …okay?” Daichi flushed, glancing away and nodding.

Suga smiled at him, gently kissing the corner of his mouth as he slowly slid into him. “W-Wait…!” Suga was out within a matter of seconds. Daichi felt bad for saying it, but… He had forgotten. He took one of his hands, entwining it with his own and kissing the backside of it. “…Okay.” Suga looked taken aback for a minute, but it was quickly replaced by a smile and slight laughter. “…Silly Daichi.” He kissed him again, this time directly on the mouth and was meet with a reciprocated pair of lips.

If there was one thing Suga would _always_ indulge Daichi in, it was the one habit they had started from the first time they had sex. Daichi had been so terrified it would hurt that Suga had offered to hold his hand like a little kid. He had constantly reassured that if it did, he would stop, but Daichi still wasn’t calm enough for him to even try. So, he took his hand in his, gently showering him in kisses and promises that he’d stop if he wanted him to…

Daichi didn’t want him to.

Suga gently pressed his member into Daichi, being careful, gentle, and slow about it. Daichi inhaled deeply and clenched without meaning to. “Shhh… Daichi…” He whispered gently, running his thumb along his Daichi’s. “Relax…” He reminded, Daichi complying. Something about this exact moment always fringed his nerves. They had done it so many times and yet he still could never calm down enough for this part… He probably had grown from being scared to being excited. He looked forward to it so much that he couldn’t help but tense up, not knowing what else to do if Suga didn’t distract him like he usually did.

Suga kissed him, pressing his tongue into his mouth with the same gentle tension that he also was pressing his member into Daichi with. He really did love him… Daichi relaxed, the feeling of being filled by Suga already driving him mad with heat and want yet the pressure from being intruded into kept him from indulging. Suga moaned into Daichi’s mouth when he was fully pressed into Daichi, trying his best not to be selfish and thrust into the tense heat that was his boyfriend’s body. He waited, catching his breath though his nose and forcing himself to calm down until Daichi-

Daichi used his spare hand to pull at Suga’s body, his fingertips roughly pressed into Suga’s lower back as he pulled him forwards. Suga moaned lewdly and complied, pulling out and pushing back in. Daichi gasped sharply, Suga wasting no time in his greedy endeavor that was his boyfriend’s conquer. He knew exactly where Daichi liked to be touched and he wasn’t shy about reaching for those spots. There were two distinct spots on him that he loved to tease the most; the nape of his neck and his ribs.

For now, he just groped at his lung’s cages, running his fingers along the spaces of the bones, causing him to arch. That in turn allowed for a slightly better angle and Suga quickened his pace and thrust into Daichi, a smirk on his lips while he continued to kiss him. Daichi was finding it harder to breathe as he tried to pry himself away from Suga out of instinct, actually having nowhere to go while he simultaneously refused to let go of his hand. Suga picked on him for it a lot, but mostly did so in a way that was mostly just his adoration for it at Daichi’s embarrassed expense.

Suga licked his lips, the smirk still playing on his features. “Ahehe… Daichi you’re so cute and contradicting. Do you want me or not~?” He cooed, feigning to pout in his ear while he refused to stop thrusting into him in the same spot that he enjoyed making raw. It probably still hurt a bit from last night actually… Daichi didn’t answer, still having trouble with breathing yet alone replying. Suga was assailing his sensitive ribs, making him flush all the way up to his ears. Suga leaned down and kissed one for good measure, nipping at him while he refused to stop thrusting and grabbing and making snide comments to him and…

Daichi was gonna lose his mind. He threaded his hand in Suga’s hair and yanked him away, gasping his name. He didn’t know if it was because he wanted him to stop or just keep going or both in his contradictory manner, but he just… He could only call his name and roughly pull at his hair. Suga squeezed an eye closed, removing his fingers from his ribs to place them over Daichi’s while he slowed his thrusts. “Daichi, you’re pulling to hard…” Daichi gasped for air, eyes desperately darting between each of Suga’s features while his hand instinctively relinquished its grip a bit. He was good for that- hair pulling when he couldn’t deal with Suga sometimes.

Suga didn’t mind- it meant it was the only thing Daichi could think to do at the moment. In fact sometimes he probably didn’t and just yanked at his hair just because it was something that he had turned into a habit. It simply meant he couldn’t retort verbally since he was being stirred around so much in his head and body. Suga removed Daichi’s hand from his hair, locking it with his own and pressing both of his palms to the bed. “Does it feel good?” He asked, tipping his head while he kept pressing roughly into Daichi’s ass.

“Koushi… Kou…” He gasped, his name the only word his brain could drag up from the foggy dirges that was his brain. Suga licked his lips without realizing it, practically wanting to eat the sound out of Daichi’s mouth that would make him shiver. “Dah~haaai~chhiiii~” He cooed into his ear, his breath coating every letter of his name. Daichi tensed around him and bucked to meet him. Suga bounced upwards from the force and laughed at him. It was like riding a horse sometimes!

He kissed at his jaw and made sure to pace himself with how Daichi was throwing himself at him; to press as hard as Daichi wanted him to into his deepest recesses. Suga had a tendency to moan like one would expect a bottom to- he was shameless in his verbal affection for Daichi. “Daichi I love when you clench around me like that… It’s so tight and hot and _slick_ inside of you… Hnnn… This really is my favorite part to be inside of you… Ah… AA~Ahnnn… Daichi…” His eyes were hazed over while he just let Daichi control the pace of how he wanted Suga- and he was getting more reckless in his requests.

“Koushi… KOhhhoouu…” He moaned in reply to his slew of sex drunken compliments. Suga listened to Daichi’s breathe get caught in his chest while he refused to stop moving long enough to catch it. He wanted Suga to keep moving… He was so close he could practically _taste_ it. He wouldn’t admit it, but he honestly probably could a little in the back of his throat… It could have been from Suga cuming in his mouth earlier or from the constant motion now and thick, bubbled churned cum from yesterday in his stomach, but he didn’t care.

He was so close, so very, very close… He forced himself to clench around Suga in an attempt to prompt him to push in harder or faster or _something_ because he wanted to cum but he couldn’t have Suga jack him off because he was holding onto his hands so tightly and he’d probably pull at his hair again out of sexual frustration, but… Suga moaned in his ear for him. Hot and heavy and coated with words that no one would ever suspect him of even considering yet alone _saying_. Daichi practically blacked out, calling Suga’s name desperately and _loudly_ and he came so hard he swore it probably just hit his chin but who the fuck cares, Suga was going to lick it up anyways…

He loved licking the cum off of Daichi’s tired and used body. Daichi assumed that it was probably his favorite part with how much vigor he put into the act. Suga was silent but his toes curled and his fingers clenched. Daichi could feel the heat practically shooting from his ass all the way to his stomach so hard he could have almost puked it out in one fell swoop to complete the circuit. He arched and clenched and Suga rode him out for all he was worth.

Suga refused to collapse onto Daichi. He held himself up and gently removed himself from Daichi, his ass dripping cum bubbles as he pulled out of him. Suga laid himself next to Daichi, gasping and recovering. He watched him for a while, Daichi practically a single touch away from blacking out. He was still reeling and he liked to for a while and Suga liked watching. He watched his cum covered chest rise and fall, desperately trying to remember how to breathe. He only got like that after Suga came inside of him and it was a fucking _show_ to watch him when Suga wanted to keep going.

Suga leaned forwards and licked some off of his chest. He licked him all the way down to his cock, but he knew better. He didn’t want to rile him up again. He pulled back and Daichi looked like by that time he had come to a little. He smiled and kissed him on the lips. “…Good morning, Daichi~” He cooed at him. Daichi scoffed and rolled his eyes, rolling over and intentionally putting all of his weight into crushing Suga. “Ow, ow, ow- Daichi- ow, I’m sorry…!”

“…Good morning.” He croaked, leaning down to gently kiss him while not relinquishing any of his weight on him. It was Suga’s punishment for being such a harsh and selfish lover… It was why he never really complained and just apologized instead. Daichi listened to him apologize over and over and he just smiled. He really did love him and all of his terrible tenancies very much.


End file.
